Legacy
by schwans
Summary: A new generation of Digidestined must follow in their predecessors footsteps, to save two worlds from being taken over by an evil digimon, and his quest to purify both worlds of the traces of human existence.


Legacy

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Thirteen-year-old Rina opened her icy blue eyes and listened to a bird singing at her window, the chickens clucking loudly and the occasional screech coming from the chicken house, the cows and sheep baaing and mooing loudly from the barn, and Rex barking at the door, a normal day. The sleepy teen rolled out of bed glancing at the clock on her bedroom wall, 6:six A.M. it read. Rina smirked; she could go to bed at eleven and still be up in time to do the chores. She walked down the stairs with Mochi walking at her side. That dog never seemed to leave it some days.

"_Happy Birthday to me! I'm finally Thirteen! I still have work, but I'll eat out tonight!" _Rina was singing her own version of Happy Birthday, as she started to dance around the kitchen waiting for her toast to pop out of the toaster. She stopped short as she caught sight of the calendar. June seventh, her birthday, and underneath that, June fifteenth, grave visiting day. Just the thought of it made her stomach turn in sadness. The sadness that scared her heart felt like it would never leave. She had grown used to that they would never come back; she wound up talking to the Pastor about coping with it when he stopped by about a month after the accident when she did not't want to leave her farm. It turned into a deep discussion about life and death.

_But still, if I could have a single wish, I'd wish to bring them back again so we could be a family again… even for a moment… _Rina thought as she sat down at the table and began to eat her toast, then realizing that she forget the jam and butter. She sighed, really not wanting to get out of the chair and decided to eat it plain. She gave the crust to Mochi who ate it happily.

"Ha!" Rina grunted as she landed on the ground with a thud with a very stubborn weed in her hands. "Got you stubborn weed! Who's the farmer!?" Rina glanced over at Betsy who was staring at her with big brown eyes. "What are you looking at, Bets?" Rina threw the weed into the grass and went and scratched the elderly cow behind the ears. "Yes, you're a sweet girl, aren't you? I gotta run to town and get some stuff for dinner tomorrow night. I'll be back in a couple hours." She turned her attention to Mochi. "Now, you stay here and watch the place. If that darn social worker comes by my property, you have my permission to attack, and destroy him. Well, at least destroy his passion for his job." Mochi barked happily seeming to understand what Rina was saying. "Good dog! And you stay off my land Tony!" Rina added to a retreating figure that had just launched itself out of a tree, and ran like heck.

The infamous social worker, he's just one of those guys that Rina just loves to hate, the rest of the village agrees with her completely. He first showed up about two weeks after her parents died and inquired at the Inn about the farms whereabouts. Sophie, the lady who ran it with her husband, Arata, and her father, was not't very happy about him showing up in a suit and spit-shined city shoes, and saying that he would be taking Rina to the city. Sophie took a piece of glass from a wine bottle that broke the night before, and chased him back onto the boat calling him every bad name that came to mind.

The second time about a year after his fist visit, he got chased out by an angry mob of villagers back onto the boat. Except Rina who realized she'd better lay low, the Pastor who was a pacifist, and the Mayor who supported what the guy was trying to do. This proves the town really cares about her, in semi-psycho way.

The third time around, about two years ago he showed up at the Inn again and Sophie had a plan in mind. She told him that he had just missed Rina by a couple of hours. She said that Rina was going to Flowerbud, the far north village, to get on a boat to China. She took him to the path that lead to Flowerbud and told him Rina would've walked there, because she hates being on boats more then she has to. And they only had one boat to Flowerbud once a week, on Saturday. So the poor guy who had no idea he was being deceived began his long walk. Sophie called the Flowerbud Inn and told them about the stubborn city slicker who needed a lesson about taking away one of their own. The lady who worked there agreed whole-heartedly. They hadn't seen him since.

Rina chickled at the memories as she walked into the supermarket. "Good times, good laughs… Good morning, Karin!" Rina greeted her friend who was looking at some clothes.

"Oh, good morning, Rina! How are you doing?" A girl with light brown, almost blonde hair and big brown eyes asked as she spun around so she was looking at her friend.

"Fair, how's my favorite nurse-in-training this morning?" Rina asked as she got the dumplings and paid the casher.

"I've been better, Max is so over protective it's suffocating me." Karin complained as they walked out the door and sat on a nearby bench.

Rina snickered, "That's your brother alright!" She paused for a moment and added softly so only Karin could hear. "But he only acts that way because he loves you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. You know that, right." Karin looked downcast as she nodded. Rina grinned, "Good I was going to question your sanity if you did not't!" A couple minutes of laughter followed.

"I got to get home and tell Max he needs to let me have some space! Thanks Rina! Bye!" Karin said as she rushed into the Clinic.

"Your welcome…" Rina said softly as she stood up and held on to her ingredients for dinner tomorrow night as she walked towards her farm.

* * *

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINA!!" The village children and their parents yelled jumping out from their hiding places, as Rina stepped into the Inn about eight in the evening. She promptly staggered backwards in shock.

"I just came here for dinner!! Not a party!" Rina half yelled half laughed as walked in and sat on one of the barstools. "You people are just, awesome!"

"We've been plotting this behind your back for weeks!" The teacher's daughter Dai said excitedly. "Kat made the cake. The rest of us just put up the decorations, and kept you busy with some favor or another."

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys enough talk." Rina's friend Kat said smoothly as she took a cake out from behind the counter. "Now, Rina, blow out these candle's so we can cut this puppy!"

"Why didn't that sound right?" Rina murmered as she closed her eyes for a couple of moments to think about here wish. It was a no brainer. What else had she wished for all these years? _I wish I could bring my parents back. If only for a moment…_ She took a deep breath and blew out all thirteen candles.

* * *

"Whew! What a party!" Rina exclaimed as she closed her bedroom door and got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers, sighed contentedly until Mochi jumped onto her chest. "Mochi, get off me you big hamburger!" She pushed him off of her and Mochi just settled for keeping his head on her stomach.

* * *

"Do you wish to bring them back…"

"_What, I don't understand… Bring who back?"_

"_You know who, Rina Mizushima…"_

"_My parents... But why? Why would you want to help me?" _

"_Because, I believe we could help each other…"_

"_Wait, what!"_

* * *

Rina sat up quickly, breathing heavily. _What a dream… Bringing my parents back… Pastor Carter said bringing back the dead is just a simple dream brought up by the pain of the loss…I think I only dreamed that because the anniversary of their death is coming up… I better start cooking my dumpling…_ Rina got out of bed, stepped over Mochi and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Rina took the food she bought the day before out of the fridge, and began cooking dinner even though it was seven in the morning. She figured she could heat it up in the microwave later and eat leftovers for dinner the rest of the week. Less time cooking left more time for taking care of the farm, swimming in Kappa Lake on the mountain, fishing, and playing Frisbee on the beach with Mochi and the kids of the village.

"Is something wrong? And what's that delicious smell?" A squeaky voice said from the couch. Rina turned around slowly; she was the only living creature in this house, except for Mochi who couldn't talk as far as she knew. The voice belonged to a bouncing blue head with forest green eyes, and a small red gem on its forehead. "Don't be scared, Rina! I've waited a long time to meet you! I'm your partner!" Rina reached for the pan that she had left on the stove a couple days ago and held it up as if to try and protect herself.

"What are you?" Rina asked her voice getting higher pitched as she backed against the stove, still holding her pan out in front of her. "And what do you want?"

The creature giggled as Rina stood up on the counter, and accidentally knocked her head on a cabinet. "Ouch! "

"Rina! Are you alright?" The creature exclaimed as it bounced towards Rina who was now laying one the kitchen floor, rubbing the top, and back of her head. "I did not't mean to scare you!"

"Scared me? You thought you _scared _me?" Rina shrieked as she scurried back against the stove. "I always act like this whenever I see a hallucination of a bouncing blue head!"

"Hallucination? What's that?" It asked as it bounced onto Rina's lap.

"It means seeing things that aren't really there!" Rina said calming down some-what after realizing that this thing, whatever it was, was not going to do anything except creep her out.

"Oh, then are all those other times I've seen you been hallucinations?" The creature asked as it jumped up again

"How do you know that this time isn't a hallucination?" Rina asked as she eyeballed the creature nervously.

"Because Rina your speaking to me, and whenever I've hallucinated about you before you always ran up to me with a smile on your face." Rina just gave the creature a dirty look. "What's different about this time it that, I can hear you breathing." Rina's eye twitched.

"Of all the rotten things to do!" Rina yelled standing up, and knocking the creature to the floor and made her way to the door. The blue head still bouncing after her "Sneaking a robot into my house, and programming it to say the kind of things you only wish you could say to me in person without getting beaten from here to the North Pole, Tony Acquarone! Show yourself coward! You're always on my property this time of the morning!" The blue head, freighted by Rina's screech, hid in a bush next to the door.

A tall, lanky youth crawled out of the field where Rina's cows were grazing quietly. They had grown used to the confrontations between their Mistress, and the sweetshop owners' son. It happened every summer, the boy would try and sweep the Mistress off her feet before he left to go back to the city, he failed every time for the past three years.

Tony bowed politely while apologizing to Rina in Italian. He figured if stalking, or being the bad-boy, did not't work, he'd try complaining about everything, Tony had followed her for four days before he'd gotten a reaction. Rina eventually got sick of listening to him whine like it was the end of the world and gave him a black eye. So after that… incident… He figured he'd be sweet, innocent, and polite as heck.

"If you're gonna apologize to me for something at least do it in a language I understand." Rina said momentarily forgetting what in the world she was griping about moments before. Tony opened his mouth, but Rina interrupted him "Preferably Japanese."

"Right, sorry Rina." Tony said softly as he stood up, and bent back over to brush the dirt off his clothes. "So…." The boy glanced about nervously, as he reached into his green messenger bag. "Have a happy birthday?" Rina nodded as Mochi stood next to her eyeing the youth. Tony took a deep breath, and asked the big question. "What was that you were yelling about robots?" He never got his answer, the some-what civil talk turned to other things until Mochi decided to piddle on Tony's shoe.

* * *

Well, if you are reading this then that means I've done something right for once and not messed up my submission. 

I do not own Digimon, if I did would I be writing this!

Chapter two is in the works. Review please!


End file.
